


Another one bites the p0rn - Raccolta per il P0rn Fest #13

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Slash, Starker, TonyxPeter, italian p0rn fest 2020, mcu - Freeform, peterxtony, vm18
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Raccolta dedicata al 13# P0rn Fest di Lande di Fandom.- Amore non detto [Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Marvel]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Another one bites the p0rn - Raccolta per il P0rn Fest #13

Amore non detto.

Gli salì a cavalcioni, lentamente. Strinse le cosce intorno al suo bacino, e gli spinse una mano sul petto. Una ciocca arricciata gli cadde sul viso; socchiuse gli occhi, ma l’incantevole scintilla dentro le sue pupille non si spense. Tony alzò le mani per carezzargli i fianchi – la bocca semiaperta, troppo intento ad ammirarlo. Fece scorrere le dita verso l’alto, catturando sotto ai polpastrelli la sua pelle e le pieghe dei suoi addominali, che si contrassero. Peter si morse le labbra, e gli infilò le falangi in mezzo ai capelli, con delicatezza. Gli provocò tanti di quei brividi da poterci morire e quando si chinò su di lui, alla ricerca di un bacio, Tony non poté fare a meno di concederglielo.  
Nudo e incantevole, Peter era la sua debolezza maggiore. Gli morse la bocca, tirandola a sé, bloccandola tra i denti e succhiando via il suo sapore dolciastro, che gli rimase sul palato. Gli catturò la lingua e la accarezzò con la sua. Fece scorrere le dita dietro la sua schiena, piegata su di lui, scendendo poi sui suoi glutei, che racchiuse tra le dita, con delicata decisione. Peter gli gemette nella bocca, muovendo poi il bacino con un colpo di reni. Si issò sulle ginocchia, e Tony alzò una mano per toccargli le labbra. Lo invitò a schiuderle, per accogliere due dita, per inumidirle. La lingua ruvida di Peter, contro la sua lingua, era la sensazione più vicina all’incontro con un angelo. Tony aprì leggermente la bocca, incantato dalla visione di quel giovane disinibito – che non lo era mai, a parte quando facevano l’amore – che gli apparteneva e a cui apparteneva a sua volta. Non pensava di meritarlo; non lo aveva mai creduto.  
Peter gli prese il polso tra le mani, rizzandosi sulla schiena. Tornò austero a sedere su di lui, e quando Tony decise che era il momento, lasciò che le dita abbandonassero le sue labbra e l’altro le baciò, prima che lui potesse usarle per prepararlo.  
Con movimenti concentrici e delicati, si fece spazio nella sua apertura. Peter gemette leggermente, spingendo poi il bacino verso il basso per permettergli di entrare più a fondo. Tony alzò la mano libera per posarla sul suo fianco, continuando a dargli piacere, beandosi di una visione celestiale che gli era concessa e chissà se la meritava. Solo a lui. A lui soltanto, a nessun altro.  
Spinse più a fondo le dita e quando i movimenti del bacino del ragazzo sopra di lui si fecero più decisi, si fermò. Lo desiderava. Lo voleva. Aveva il diritto e il permesso di appropriarsene e niente al mondo valeva più di quel momento che si dedicavano assieme, specie in giorni come quello, in cui c’era più amore che urgenza.  
Poggiò anche l’altra mano sui suoi fianchi e Peter si alzò di nuovo sulle ginocchia per semplificare le cose.  
Lo penetrò lentamente. Gli affondò dentro percependo al tatto ogni vena dei suoi muscoli ammorbiditi, e invocò il suo nome, lasciandoselo sfuggire dalle labbra gonfie e umide, ancora pregne del sapore incantevole dell’altro. Peter si spinse contro il suo bacino, lasciando che divenissero una cosa sola, fermandosi per un attimo con le mani appoggiate al suo petto, e lo guardò intensamente.  
Il cuore di Tony si fermò per tre interminabili secondi, prima di iniziare a battere all’impazzata, avvolto dal bisogno di sentire quello dell’altro sul proprio. Alzò una mano e la spalancò a sua volta sul petto di Peter che, lentamente, iniziò a muoversi su di lui. Su e giù, con delicatezza, come se farlo più forte potesse rompere quel momento solenne e intimo da un momento all’altro.  
Tony sentiva la pelle di Peter toccare le sua, ogni volta che tornava a riempirlo e i suoi glutei toccavano il suo inguine. Brividi, incontrollati e vibranti, dietro la schiena e dentro l’anima, graffiata dallo sguardo caldo e ancora innocente dell’altro, sebbene lo avessero fatto un milione di volte e più, quella fusione di corpi e di occhi.  
Gli prese le mani, le intrecciò tra le sue e assecondò quelle spinte, alzandosi leggermente sulla schiena; staccando i glutei dal materasso e trovando subito un ritmo calzante, uguale, identico… loro.  
Peter con la bocca spalancata, a volte reclinava la testa all’indietro, gonfio di piacere ma poi tornava a incatenare gli occhi ai suoi, come se percepisse quella sua supplica, che ripeteva, come una nenia guardami. Non smettere di guardarmi mai. Non smettere di incastrare gli occhi nei miei.  
Slegò una mano per accarezzargli il petto; seguì la linea dei suoi pettorali con le dita tremanti, fino ad arrivare alla pancia, sulla quale si soffermò troppo a lungo, a detta dei gemiti di disapprovazione di Peter. Fece scorrere le dita sul suo ombelico e lo sentì ritrarsi, poi lo accolse tra le dita e ascoltò i suoi mugugni di piacere farsi più graffianti e caldi, quando la mano iniziò a muoversi sotto la pulsazione dei suoi muscoli.  
«Peter…» mormorò, e ricevette solo un colpo di sguardi e un sorriso che si spense subito in un gemito greve. Peter si muoveva su di lui come in preda ad una danza indecente e spasmodica, bisognosa solo di avere e dare di più. Più di così. Sempre di più.  
Puntellò le ginocchia al materasso, alzandosi leggermente e inglobando, con più decisione, Tony dentro di sé, che strinse di più la mano nella sua, e quando il piacere gli imbrattò l’altra, bollente, si perse ad ammirare Peter che inarcava la schiena e lasciava andare un rantolo muto dalla bocca spalancate. Continuò a muoversi su di lui, senza controllo, e quando Tony sentì quell’orgasmo sempre più vicino, lo prese per la schiena e Peter si accasciò sul suo petto. Uscì prima di riempirlo; chiuse gli occhi e sentì le orecchie fischiare, per qualche secondo. La testa girare. Il cuore esplodere poggiato, attaccato, un’unica cosa, con quello dell’altro.  
Scese un silenzio divino, inumano, fuori dalla portata del purgatorio e Tony non sapeva se erano in paradiso o all’inferno. Lo strinse a sé e gli baciò la testa. Peter alzò il mento e ricambiò sfiorandogli il collo con le labbra, lasciandogli un brivido che gli pulsò nella testa.  
I respiri irregolari, ma sincronizzati anche nella loro ricerca di un equilibrio. Poi Peter si fece scivolare più su, verso il suo viso e, lasciandogli un sorriso da ammirare per un interminabile secondo, lo implorò di baciarlo, ma lo fece con gli occhi. Tony obbedì e, infilandogli le falangi nei capelli, se lo tirò contro con una inaspettata gentilezza che non gli apparteneva sempre, ma che oggi sentiva di potergli dedicare.  
Lo amava con una disperazione tale da non riuscire a dirglielo a parole, ma almeno i gesti, quelli, di solito non mentivano mai.

Fine


End file.
